rebels
by catwoman
Summary: The story is base about two girl called Emma and Aurora. It there lives as seed's and the dision's they make that will change there life's and the course of history in the ff8 world for ever
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: will be redone but no one belongs to me. Well Aurora, Emma, korky, and Jeanette  
  
  
  
1 The big one  
  
"after he had return from his last mission. He's been off hand with everyone. Him and Seifer had been fighting more and more. Sooner or later they're going to get annoyed at him and he'll be forced to leave the garden. Even sis couldn't find out what was wrong and he trusts her completely. Even in death and beyond he'll trust her. I wonder what happened to him. oh well I'm never going to find out. Love Aurora  
  
The girl sat at the desk stopped writing and put the pen back into the desk. She stood up and grab what was obviously her diary and walked over to the book self and placed it into a larger book. She then replaced it and pulled out a large black book with an emblem on the front. She began to walk back to her desk while reading. She stood at an average height of 5ft and 6 inches. Her hair was blond but with streaks that were blacker than if they had been formed in a clear midnight sky and red ones that had been spun from the very fires of hell. She had her hair tied back into a high ponytail that went down into a perfect plait. She was very petty and if it wasn't for the scar that went down the right side of her face her looks would have been flawless. Her eyes were like cut emeralds that had sapphires and rubes incrusted into them. Her skin although slightly tanned was still as pale as the moonlight. She was slim and well toned body and her movements were as swift, agile and as elegant as a cat. She got back to her desk and sat down.  
  
She had her back to the door and did not notice as a man slipped into the room. He stood at a height of 5ft 8 inches. He was wearing only trousers and boots. He had broad shoulders and a muscular body. He was handsome and had a tough look about his face with an under lying kindness about it. His hair brown and much like the girl had a scar on his face. He looked like he had been in a fight and by the looks of the injuries he may not of been the victor of the scuffle.  
  
'Aurora' he managed to whisper, she spun around quickly with a jump and as there eyes meet he lost his balanced. She up by his side and caught he before he hit the floor  
  
' c'mon let's get you to the bed before I lose my balanced and you can explain why you are like this.'  
  
She helped him to the bed and he lied down slowly. She slowly ran her figures along his back as he lean down to lay on the bed. She then left the room to an adjoining room and returned with a bowl with a liquid and a cloth in. She place this on the side table and sat next to him and began to tend to the wounds on his chest and shoulders as they were the worst.  
  
'How did you do this?' she asked him in a mother like manner  
  
'A fight with Seifer ' he answer defensibly  
  
'you were fighting again' sounding even more like a mother  
  
'ok we were fighting again, don't ask me who started it you know who did.'  
  
'yes you' he raised his head to argue with her but decided against it as he new she would win  
  
'fine then I'll leave' he got up to leave but aurora didn't move out of his way and as her hand was on the other side of his body he couldn't really get up. He looked at her to scowl. As soon as he looked into her eyes he gave in. She lay her hand on his chest and slowly without force or struggle he laid back down. She began to tend to his wounds again.  
  
'Why?' she asked  
  
'why what?' he was trying very badly to play ignorant  
  
'why are you starting all theses fights with Seifer.'  
  
'because I do'  
  
'that's not good enough Squall, there's a deeper reason what is it'  
  
'yeah your reading to deeply into are fighting I just enjoy it' she smiled at him one of those I-don't-believe-you-but-I-will-go-along-with-it smiles  
  
'OUCH, watch what you are doing Aurora, that hurt'  
  
'well go to the doctor.'  
  
'where's Rinoa?'  
  
'I don't know. Why?'  
  
'since her and 'him' came back from their last mission I've have hardly seen her' there was a long pause.  
  
'so when is your exam to complete your training?' asked Squall  
  
'It was yesterday. We get the results today.'  
  
From above came a loud voice from a speaker outside  
  
'will all candidates from yesterdays examinations please go to their classrooms for their results, thank you'  
  
'well I better be going, either stay or see doctor ok?'  
  
'sure and good luck'  
  
Aurora got up, leaving Squall laying on her bed. She left her dorm room to the hall outside where a blond at the height of 5ft 5 inches with blue eye and had a pretty face was waiting for her.  
  
'Hi Aurora, who was that guy, who went into your room? Huh? Huh?' they started to walk to their classroom  
  
'Hi Emma, how are you? Oh I'm glad to see your well. Oh me I'm fine. Shouldn't that conversation happen before you asked me that?'  
  
'but that was a silly irrelevant conversation and I wanted to no Mr. Aurora' Aurora just smiled at her friend.  
  
'he's no one like that. he's just a friend who before you ask is not single'  
  
'hmm, I'm sure he just a friend' Emma just gave Aurora a look of I really don't believe you. The girl's carried on walking to there class room.  
  
About three hours later they remerged from the classroom. Aurora notices the group of girls in a huddle. The most noticeable was a blond. She stood at the same height as Emma and was just as pretty.  
  
'ah man all that work and for what?' the girl smiled at the obvious through that they had failed  
  
'you two fail. Ah poor you' she smirked with delight  
  
'well actually Jeanette, we past. Not only did we past we came out with 100% so there'  
  
'and I'm the youngest ever to past so nah nah, come on Aurora let's see who is in are squad' the girls ran off to the lobby laughing at Jeanette.  
  
They were one of the first two to arrive. They started to scan the list. Emma obviously found out who were in her squad but didn't know whom they were as she just stood there thinking to her self. Aurora noticed and asked who she had got.  
  
'I know the name, I don't know who they are but I got struck with Jeanette.'  
  
'Ah poor you got stuck with Jeanette. But come on who's the senior'  
  
'Squall Leonheart' aurora just started to smirk and trying her best not to laugh  
  
'what's so funny about that?'  
  
'you and Squall together. You who can't take life serious and Mr. take's life any more serious with turn into a book working together. That is the most amusing thing in the world'  
  
'so you know squall,?'  
  
'sure he is sis fiancé. The guy in my room.' Emma just looked confused  
  
'but I thought Seifer.'  
  
'no there just.' aurora just moved her hand in a circle trying not to say it.  
  
'oh. so who did you get?'  
  
'well I got Zell dinct and I haven't found… out… who… oh god no' her eyes went past the board and she ended up sliding down the marble wall next to her and curled up into a ball. Emma walked to the list to see what was wrong.  
  
'oh god Aurora I'm so sorry' Aurora didn't move. She just sat like she had just been told death was knocking on the door for her. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer they do not belong to me boohoo.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Aurora body was eerily still but her breathing heavy as her friend tried to consol her  
  
'Jesus why would they do that. Jeanette is bad but you got freak of nature. I'm sure as your in the same squad she might not beat up on you any more' Emma was never very good at tacked or consoling. Aurora just looked up at her friend and rolled her eyes and smiled at her, she was trying.  
  
'Yeah, then again it's Korky she's never going to change. They must of thought you were doing her good. Her grades and stuff have been up this year and I heard she has complete kick ass in the self defence class this year' Aurora smiled and stood up and sighed  
  
'well I wonder how that happened other than of course to have her own personal bunching bag' Aurora motioned her hands to imply herself  
  
'sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Mr. Aurora but is usually the funniest.' Aurora smiled at her friend again the weak kind of fake smile.  
  
Aurora and Emma moved away form the notice board as other students started to appear. They sat now next to the fountain and Emma was doing her best to catch the fish while Aurora spent her time making sure Emma didn't fall in while getting soaked by a splashing Emma. Emma couldn't help but over hear the argument going on in the senior's dorms. And as both aurora and Emma were both humans and curiosity always got the better of them, went to go and see who it was. When they got there they saw the entire senior senior's (the one's that were well hero's in almost ever one's eye's). The scene before them had one blonde 6ft lying on the floor with a girl wrapping her arms around him. Another the boy in Aurora's room being held back by a muscular blonde who was about 5ft 6 who had put himself between the two guys. There was a two girls behind squall one with long blond hair the other short brown hair both were instructor's by there uniforms  
  
'cool there fighting. Why are they breaking it up?' Emma love to see a good fight or be in one Aurora just roiled her eyes and carried on watching every muscle in her body was tense ready to help if something went wrong.  
  
'oh my love, oh my Seifer are you ok? Did he hurt you in any way?' Seifer smiled and waved his hand to say no as he picked himself of the floor. Rinoa brushed him down then turn to squall and started to lay in to him with almost every insult you could throw at a man. Seifer in his defence tried to take Rinoa away to stop her (no guy likes to hear them even if it is to your worst enemy). Aurora couldn't take it any more and step in and started shouting at Rinoa.  
  
'shut up. Could you for Christ sake how dare you say that to him? You little…little whore! You sleep with Seifer behind his back lie to his face when he confronts you with it. You have a daughter with him and you forgotten about her existents. You put your friends in the middle and expect them to choose you over him. You treat him like he is know one and you speak to him like he is no one.' Rinoa didn't say anything else and everyone else just looked shocked.  
  
'Right now Zell I want you to take Squall to your room get him a drink and something to eat. Make sure he doesn't leave your sight until he has calmed down. Is that ok with you squall?'  
  
'Seifer go to your room without Rinoa and have a cold shower.'  
  
'sis this isn't…' Seifer decide to be quiet due to Aurora givening him "the look". He left after kiss Rinoa on the forehead hoping that it wouldn't sent squall in to a rage and he would still get to kiss her, Much to Rinoa's disappointment as she wanted a little more off him. Zell with the help of selphie (the brown hair girl) and quistis (the blonde one) took squall away leaving Rinoa, Emma and Aurora.  
  
'Rinoa do us all a favour'  
  
'and what would that be little girl'  
  
'grow up and stop playing with there head's' Rinoa just turn her back in her and walked away in disused. For a few moments Emma and aurora stood in silent then Emma broke it  
  
'whoa that was so cool how you did that with the whole shouting and telling them and the whole tell the senior's what to do and all. And did Seifer just call you sis?  
  
'yes Seifer just called me sis.' Smiling at her friends obvious lack of concentration of being able to stay on one subject for more than a second.  
  
'but I thought… isn't that illegal ?'  
  
'nope. Why would it be oh dearest friend of mind.'  
  
'but you and Rinoa are…and you and Seifer are… doesn't that make them…' aurora just couldn't help but laughing at her friends miss fortune of trying to understand her family  
  
'nope I'll explain when my parents died I was adopted by rinoa's parents…'  
  
'Right'  
  
'my real parents had three children two boys, one girl that being me.'  
  
'Right'  
  
'And the two boys are almasy and seifer so me and seifer are related through blood me and rinoa by law'  
  
'Right'  
  
'Not that you care much'  
  
'Right' Aurora rolled her eyes again. Her mind drifted back to the through of her squad * how am I going to get through next year with korky yet again*  
  
'Aurora…' Emma was shouting at her with a worried look on her face  
  
'It's ok Emma I'm just tried. I think I'll just go and lie down'  
  
'Find you can only go now if you go to the ball tomorrow night'  
  
'Yes… yes' aurora's head started to hurt  
  
'And you have to dance…'  
  
'Yes yes I'll dance can I go now.' Emma nodded and aurora walked towards the dorms 


End file.
